Heretofore, a traveling wind intake structure for a saddled vehicle has been disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-10573 (JP '573) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-113988 (JP '988). JP '573 discloses a structure in which a wind screen covering a meter visor from above is provided in a vehicle front portion, an inlet port for a traveling wind is formed in a lower portion of the wind screen, and a baffle plate portion for guiding upwardly rearward the traveling wind introduced through the inlet port is formed in front of the meter visor. JP '988 discloses that a wind introduction portion is formed in a front portion of a vehicle body cover, and an inner wind passage through which part of a traveling wind taken into an inside of the vehicle body cover through the wind introduction portion is guided to a wind discharge port is formed within the vehicle body cover.